A Vision of Black
by Mistress of Red Clouds
Summary: The famous Oracle of Kami has been reincarnated- this time into a sleepy blonde, more specifically, Deino Yamanaka. As Deino tried to understand two strange new visions, tragedy befalls her! Who is the Akatsuki moving to Konoha, and why is Deidara being so nice to her? Deino will soon find out the many secrets that are bound to change her life. ItachiXOc, slight SasuXSaku. Enjoy!
1. Visions

**So, here's a short(er) story that I decided to work on. Uhm, Happy Fourth of July! GO AMERICA!**

**Anyways, slight SasuSaku, but mainly ItachiOc. At most, there will six chapters of this. There are about 2,200 words in this chapter (AU's not included..) and I hope to keep each chapter that long. Uhm, I'm focusing on this, Akatsuki's Kitten, and Jashin's Preistess. So, without further complications, you may read.**

**(By the way, I don't own Naruto/Akatsuki. Just $20 and a crappy laptop. Enjoy, darling readers.)**

* * *

My eyes flew open, I was breathing hard, panting even, as I sat straight up in bed.

I clutched at my head. What was I seeing this time? What was so important for me to see?

I felt my eyes glaze over and images flashed through my mind. Black spiky hair.. Sadness, anger, revenge.. Images of people laying dead across a lawn scarred my mind. A strange fan symbol covered in blood.

Uchiha clan. Their massacre. After the deaths of the clan, the sole survivors moved away. Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke were no longer living in Konoha. Rumor has it that they moved to Amegakure and joined the infamous Akatsuki.

My vision subsided and I wiped sweat from my brow. That was.. different.

Normally, my visions are clear. I can tell everything that is happening. "Deino? Are you alright?"

I heard my mother call up the stairs. She must have heard my muttering. I always talked during visions. I told prophecies.

I was the Oracle of Kami.

Kami-sama blessed me with the gift to see the future, but i didn't think it was a gift. I thought is was more like a curse. Everyone always came to me asking about their future- who they were going to marry, if their business was going to fail.. how many children they would have? I mostly gave them true answers- it was easy to predict the future, but my gift only gave me visons of things that might scar life as we know it.

Shakingly, I called back to my mother, "Yeah.. Just another vision!"

"What was it about this time?" I brushed a few strands of bleach blonde hair out of my face.

"You don't have any customers, do you?" I asked, seeing as our house was pretty much on top of the flower shop.

"No, sweetie, not anymore." She called back a moment later, and it was confirmed by the doorbell tingling as her last customer left.

"The Uchihas are coming back, but don't spill the secret!" I yelled to her.

"That's great! And I won't honey!"

Luckily, my little sister, Ino, was out spending time with her friend, Sakura. Sakura was my friend too, but she was closer to Ino.

"Yeah.. Anyways, I need to report to Tsunade-sama!" I told her, slinking out of my bed. I passed my mirror and blinked owlishly at my reflection. Big blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. I thought that I looked terrible compared to my younder sister.. She was always confident, and even though I was five years older than her, I still felt that way. Ino was so.. I don't know, perfect. She was a great kunoichi, she was funny, smart and helpful, wheareas I was clumsy and I thought that I was lacking in the humor department..

Anyways, I glared at the bags under my eyes and rubbed them away, then turned to my wardrobe. I was going on 'official kunoichi business' so I slipped on my gear. I wore a black half-tank top with my dark green half-jou-nin vest, and a fishnet underneath that went to my elbows, my hitae-ate around my waist, black spandex shorts with bandages going about an inch underneath, and ninja sandals. I also clipped the Yamanaka Clan Symbol into my short hair, rolling my it up into an Anko-bun.

I left my room and almost ran into my father on my way out. "Oh, hello father." I smiled, Have a good day off!"

"Thank you, Deino." My father smiled, kissing my forehead. I laughed and walked down the stairs.

After I left my home, I walked through the busy city streets until I finally came upon the Hokage tower. I walked inside and headed up to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, I heard a voice behind me. "Hey! Blondie!" I turned around, curious.

"How can I help you-" I started, but stopped as a vision violently flashing infront of my eyes. A goregeous set of blonde twins, but with cerulean eyes, the two growing up together, then one living with a grandparent from the age of three with a creepy old man. I gasped for air, collapsing. "Get... Tsunade.." I rasped, pointing at the door a few feet away.

My world went black and I awoke again a few moments later in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade was leaning over me. "Deino, I see that you've had a vision."

I nodded, sitting up. "T-there was a guy.. Where?"

"Ah, the Akatsuki representitave... He's hiding in the corner. Deidara of Iwa you can come out, she won't hurt you."

I glanced at him again. "Tch, and you called me blondie? Your hair is _yellow_."

He glared, and opened his mouth, before Tsunade cut him off. "Let's hear the vision."

"Uh, well. It was just.. Uh.. Twins. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the girl moved away with her mom and her dad and the brother, he was left with a man.. He was lonely, afraid, and he felt hated as he grew up- the man did expirements on him. He made the bot able to do things. Then the boy did bad things and left." I tolde her, feeling bad for the boy.

I glanced at Tsunade, who was contemplating, and then to the Akatsukian, who had wide eyes and a scared look on his face. "How do you know that?" He asked, finally.

"I see visions." I said, looking down. "Was it you?"

He looked away, confirming my suspicions.

"What about the other?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. The other vision. It was confusing. It used to be easy to understand the meanings but this one, it took me some time to figure out. I saw bodies littering the Uchiha compound- the massacre- and then two black figures in the doorway. It was Itachi and Sasuke. They're coming back." I said.

"I could have told her that." The blonde spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Deidara is the Akatsuki representitave. The leader decided to follow another path with his peace mission, so the Akatsuki and Konoha are teaming up to promote peace. Basically, the Akatsuki are moving their headquarters from Amegakure to Konoha! Not everybody knows, but terms of the agreement are really basic- they get missions, and they go on with their duties. If Konoha was ever attacked, the Akatsuki are used as a military force. Here's some gossip between us as friends- rumor has it that the Uchihas will be looking for sufficient brides to regenerate the Uchiha Clan."

I smiled, and glanced at the guy. "So, the Akatsuki are joining Konoha. Nobody will be harmed or anything, right?" I asked, "I've heard rumors- the Shark guy, people say that his dad was a shark and his mom was a bloddthirsty kunoichi, and he is basically a were-shark. And the religious guy- he is like, really pious but cusses like a sailor. And he rapes anyone he sees. Then theres the plant guy- he is rumored to eat b-" Tsunade cut me off.

"Yamanaka, go home." She said, ushering me out of her office.

I left and decided to look around the village before it was changed for good.

* * *

As I walked through the street, heading nowhere in general, I thought about what was so strange about today's news. That guy, Deidara. He was so familiar, yet so strange. I felt like I was close to him, but then again, maybe it's because I understood his problems. His family abandoned him and took his best friend. If I had a twin brother/ sister, I would NEVER want to be parted from him/her. It's like, they're an extension of myself.

I could tell that the lonely look in Deidara's eyes would haunt me until I could help him. I just knew it.

Turning a corner, I came face to face with a group of boys. "Well, well, well. Look who just stumbled into the Katana's territory.. Konoha's famous Seer, Yamanka Deino. So, why don't you let me tell _you _ a fortune honey? I see you on toppa me, baby."

A shiver ran down my spine.. Did these tools seriously think that they could get me to do that? Hell _no._ I was saving my virginity for the special person. For somebody that I knew I could trust. Somebody that loves me for _me _and not for my powers._  
_

I shook my head and glanced at the jerks. "Leave me alone, and for fuck's sake- change your gang name. Katana is so lame. God, I am so fucking glad that you asswipes are practically retarded." I spat, shoving past the leader.

"Hey, bitch, I didn't say I was done with you!" He shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling my closer to him.

"Well, I said I was done here." I replied, trying to jerk my arm away. It crunched and I winced.

"Haha, the bitch is crying!" Meathead laughed, squeezing my possibly broken arm.

"Hey, Jun! Let's fuck this bitch up and mark her as Katana's territory!" the tall skinny one- bean pole- suggest, gripping my unbroken arm.

The fat one- Tubs- agreed hastily, and took my pulsating arm from Meat Head. Meat Head smiled deviously andflashed a kunai at me. Wonderful.

Bean Pole snickered at Meat Head approached me, pulling the kunai dangerously close to my face. This was going to scar, I can tell. Meat Head brushed my bangs out of my left eye and made a sound of dissaproval. "Such pretty eyes. It's a shame, really."

I felt sharp pain above my eyelid, and I nearly screamed in pain. They were.. They were taking my eye! "Stop it!" I screamed.

"That's right, bitch! Scream in pain." Tubs shouted from my left. I tried to get away from the pain. The vision in my right eye was going away.

I squeezed my eyes shut and silently wished for it to stop. Soon, the grips on my loosened and I heard Tubs shout something to Bean Pole and Meat Head. There was the sound of bodies hitting the ground, and I felt arms wrap around me.

"Stay with me." It was..

It was..

My savior... was..

My world went black.

* * *

I woke up some amount of time later, my head throbbing. "nnng.." I groaned, sitting up. There was a steady beep and the sound of someone snoring.

My vision was black, somebody had wrapped bandages around my eyes.

"Hello? Hey! Whoever that is that's sleeping, WAKE UP!" I yelled, which didn't help my migraine.

"Hmm? Deino! Mom! Dad! Deino is awake!" Ino's voice yelled, then I felt someone hugging me.

"Shut up, un. I have a headache, and I bet she does too." A bored male voice sounded to my right.

"Whatever, Akatsuki." Ino said, most likely flipping Deidara off.

"Deino! My baby!" Mom's voice sounded at the entrance of the room.

"Mama? Who.. Who saved me?"

There was an awkward silence. "..That would be me." A deep, smooth voice said.

"Who is it? Um. Hello? My world is like, black here." I said, pointing towards my eyes.

"Deino, Uchiha Itachi was the one who saved you." My father said.

I gasped. "T-that means that Sasuke is here, also." I said, reaching for the bandages around my eyes. "Ino, get these things off of me."

"Dei-san... That isn't a good idea!" my little sister protested, trying to fix the bandages I had almost mercilessly shredded in my attempt to rid them of my face.

"I... I know that I'll have only one eye." I said, drooping my hands to my lap and I felt hot tears sliding down my face.

"You're wrong." Deidara said.

"No. I'm not, Deidara! I felt them take my left eye, okay? I felt it, and I know what happened!" I shouted.

"Deino. Calm down. You have two eyes." My mother said in a soothing voice, grabbing one of my hands.

"What? How? Who's... Who's eye do I have?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Mine." Deidara said, calmly.

* * *

After hyperventilating about having another person's eye in my skull, I was suddenly reminded of Hatake Kakashi.

Then I freaked out even more. In the end, the medics had to tranquilize me. Now, I was laying in my hospital bed, the bandages were gone, and I had a killer headache. Ino, Itachi, and my parents had left after visiting hours were over, and now it was just Deidara and I.

Every time I looked over at Deidara, my-his?- left eye panged and I caught glimpses of his childhood, things that he had seen.

"Deidara..? Could I ask you something?"

"You just did, un."

"Stupid. Why did you give me your eye?"

"I think your parents should tell you that." He spat the word, 'parents.'

An idea sparked in my mind. "At any rate, thank you, Deidara."

"Sure thing, Deino."

And with our conversation over, I turned on my side and decided to sleep away the headache.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Anyways, I bet you can guess why Deidara gave Deino his eye. (The names just spell it out.)**

**Oh! Before I forget, I need you guys to do the poll on my profile, okay? It's imperative. Well, this is Mistress Of Red Clouds Signing off!**

**As always, Fair Winds!**


	2. The Uchiha Compound?

**MMk. Here's chapter two. 1,996 words, but I had a great place to stop, so I took it. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day, I woke up, and a donut with coffee was shoved in my face. "Deino, the medics said that you can eat solids now, so I went and got this for you." Ino said, as I took the chocolate glazed treat.

"Thanks, Ino."

"Uhm, Nee-san, do you think you can visit a few people?" Ino asked, almost timidly.

"Depends on who it is. My head kinda hurts, so if anyone comes in, make sure that they're not at Naruto or Chouji volume." I said, closing my left eye.

"You didn't bother asking me." Deidara said groggily, from my left.

"Well, I don't care. You're keeping secrets from me, so I don't think that you get a say in who visits me." I stated, slightly annoyed at him.

"Deino, that's no way to talk to the person who gave you an eye." My mother chided.

"I'm sorry." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Apologize to Deidara, then."

"I'm sorry, Deidara." I said, refusing to look at him.

Then, a vison ripped through my brain.

* * *

_A two year old version of mehad snatched a wooden rattle from a boy who looked just like me._

_'Deino, that wasn't nice.' a younger version of my mother said, frowning at me. 'Apologize to your brother.'_

* * *

My.. my brother? But that boy.. Who was he?

"Who was who, sweetie?" My father asked, stroking my hand.

"Nothing, nobody." I said, snatching my hand from his grip. It all made sense now.

Why Deidara was startled to see me when we first met, why he looked sad when he looked at me. Why he gave me his eyeball.

"Deino, you had another vision, and we need you to tell us what it was about." It was a couple days later when my mother had stood at my bedroom door (it was only the day before that I had been released) and tried to coax the details of the vision out of me.

She had tried chocolate chip cookies, promises of money, and cake. Lots and _lots_ of cake.

"It's irrelevant." I said, as I prepared myself to go meet up with a few friends. Namely, Kankuro and Temari from Suna.

My eye was still really sensitive, so I was forced to wear an eye patch, which made me look like a pirate. A bleach blonde pirate.

"Deino." My father's stern voice said. "It's _imperative_. If you won't tell _us_, then you must tell the _Hokage_."

I whirled around. "Fine, _I'll tell the Hokage_." I stated, before throwing open my balcony door and jumping out of it.

X

Kankuro and Temari were waiting below it, and chuckled as I landed in front of them.

"We heard the news! Are you okay, Dei-chan!" Temari asked in concern, hugging me.

"Um, yeah. My left arm is broken, but other than the headaches I sometimes get, I'm fine. Hatake said that it was normal for the headaches to occur, along with flashbacks of the donator's life." I said, sheepishly squeezing the black cast on my arm.

"Why didn't you just get the healers to fix your arm?" Kankuro asked.

"If you had the chance to get paid for healing over three weeks, would you take it?" I asked, as we approached the restaurant that we would be eating at.

The maître d' asked our Reservation name, and I was surprised when Kankuro said, "Sabaku, Gaara. Table of four." and the maître d' led us to a table, where Gaara was sitting. To be honest, the table was the best in the house.

"How did you get such a nice table?" I asked, as Kankuro helped me into my seat.

"Easy- Kazekage-sama here, gets whatever he wants." Temari said, jerking a thumb at her little brother.

"You actually got the position?" I asked, my visible eye most likely bugging out of my head.

Gaara nodded. "I am terribly sorry about your accident, Deino." He said sweetly. Did I mention that Gaara had always been nice to me- I was the first to accept him.

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

_"Hey! Redhead!" A sixteen year old me shouted, pointing at the strange redhead._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were her." People whispered on the street._

_I shrugged it off, the visions told me that this guy was lonely. He would cause destruction if he was taught the values of love._

_"What is it?" He said, coldly.  
_

_"I'm Deino."_

_"And?"_

_"Well, what's yours?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chunin vest._

_"Sabaku no Gaara." He said._

_"Well, Gaara. Can I call you that? Screw it, I'm doing it anyways. Gaara, I like you. Wanna be friends?"_

_"Friends?"_

_"Yeah. You know, don't you have any back in Suna?" I asked, noticing his specific style._

_"People are afraid of me."_

_"Well, I'm not. And you're my friend now, mk?" I smiled at him, shaking his hand._

Now, he was showing me a small smile, as I congratulated him and sipped sake.

Yeah, I was 18. So, here in Konoha, the legal drinking limit is 17. That means I can drink as much as I want, whenever I want.

"I think I'm going to move out of parents." I said, thinking after a moment of silence from my table.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Yeah. I found out some news the other day, and it kinda made me think, I mean, I'm 18. I can live by myself." I said, thinking.

Kankuro laughed. "You? Live by yourself? Ha! You still sleep with a stuffed kitten."

I frowned. "At least I don't sleep with anything that walks." I stated, causing his face (the parts that weren't covered in paint) to go red, and Gaara chuckled. Temari straight up laughed.

"Yeah? At least I don't look like a pirate!"

"Well, you wear make up! So, you look like a geisha! Pirates are better than geishas." I retorted.

"Sh-shut up about my face paint!"

The night ended about an hour later, with the sand Siblings walking me home.

"I have to go to the Hokage's office tomorrow, but after that, I'll treat you all to Miso." I promised, hugging each of them.

"Okay! We'll make sure you keep that promise, Barbie." Kankuro laughed, pecking my cheek. No, it's not like that- basically, I adopted the three of them as my siblings after a month of knowing them.

"You act like I'll run out before paying, Jeesh, Ken." I laughed, then waved them off. "Go back to your hotel and get some sleep."

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, and sighed. I would have to face him today.

My twin.

Then I'd have to find somewhere to stay, and try to patch this almost nonexistent relationship with Deidara. Sure, he gave me his eye. Sure, he helped me to the Hokage's office. But beside that, I had just met him after 16 years.

Sighing, I got dressed in my ninja attire (I had had to purchase replacements because my others were bloodstained and very worn...) and left my home in a grumpy mood.

As I traipsed through the streets, I kept feeling paranoid. Like.. somebody was following me.

I shrugged it off and sped up my pace, and in five minutes, I was on my way to the Hokage's office at a leisurely stroll, three coffees in my hands. I bet Tsunade had a killer hangover, and she'd be barking orders at poor Shizune, and our favorite secretary would be tired already, and that's not good for anybody.

I stopped in front of the door and knocked with my foot. Seconds later, Shizune opened it.

"I brought coffee and donuts if you two are hungry..?" I smiled, walking into the office and setting the large cappuccino with extra sugar in front of the Lady Hokage, and handed the green tea with orange pekoe and honey to Shizune.

"Thanks, Deino. Now, what do you want?" Tsunade asked, drinking the semi-scalding liquid.

"Can a girl not swing by to say 'Hey' to her favorite Hokage?" I smiled sweetly.

"Deino, I know you."

"Okay, fine. I had a vision. Only, it was of the past. Before I was relocated to Konohagakure." I sighed, sitting down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk."It was triggered by something that my mother said. Tsunade-sama. I think that Deidara is my brother." I said.

"Hm."

"Don't tell me that you knew!"

"Only since he brought you in here. It was apparent that you two were twins." Tsunade stated, sipping the coffee.

"Why didn't they tell me? Why did they leave him in Iwagakure?"

"Perhaps to protect you." Tsunade suggested.

"You are Kami's Oracle." Shizune interjected. "People want to use you for their own gain."

Again, I sighed. "Tsunade, I'm going to move."

"Out of your parents?"

I nodded, "I want to be out ASAP. Could you find a place for me to stay until I can get an apartment set up?"

The Hokage snorted. "No shit. Listen, here's the address." She said, handing me a scrap of paper, after scribbling something on the paper.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." I smiled, reading the paper, then leaving her office.

* * *

It took me fifteen minutes to find the place. The Uchiha Compound.

I stood outside of it for about ten minutes, thinking, before opening the gate.

"Hello?" I asked, looking around.

After wandering for a few moments, I found somebody- A man with a long black ponytail.

"Yamanaka Deino." Ah, so this was Uchiha Itachi.

I nodded, handing him the paper. He read it, then nodded, motioning for me to follow him.

"Uchiha-san..?"

"Just Itachi."

"Itachi.. I wanted to thank you.. For saving me, I mean." I said, blushing.

"You should thank Deidara." He said, calmly opening a door. "This will be your room."

Inside the room that he showed me to was the Uchiha fan on one wall, a desk at another, set with a quill and some paper, and a bed sitting in the corner. On the wall opposite of the door I was standing in was a sliding door that led to a courtyard, I presumed.

"Ah. Well, thank you for letting me stay here until I can get going on my own." I smiled, following him out of the room and into a large living area. Deidara and a younger teen boy were arguing.

The boy brightened upon seeing Itachi, and Deidara pouted as the raven ran toward us. "Aniki, tell Deidara that the Sharingan is WAY better than his lame explosives." He said. So, this is Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother. Maybe another time. I'm showing our new tenant around." Itachi smirked, poking Sasuke's forehead.

"That's the seer?" Sasuke asked, "She doesn't look like one."

"Be nice to Deino, otoutou." Itachi said.

I smiled. "I am Yamanaka Deino. Pleased to meet you." I stuck a hand out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, turning away from me.

Itachi watched in amusement as I shook my head. "Did he just.. grunt at me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What a caveman. DEIDARA." I yelled, suddenly remembering my twin.

"What, un? Do you have to scream?"

"Deidara.. I know why you did it, I know." I smiled, and I felt tears stinging on my cheeks.

He blushed, and tried to hide it. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Imouto."

"Aniki. It's so weird to say it." I said, sticking my tongue out.

Itachi snorted, and returned to where I met him.

"Deidara, could you help me? I need help moving my stuff from my- our parents." I asked sweetly. "I'm moving in here."

Sighing, he agreed and we left the compound in the direction of the Yamanaka household.

* * *

**Didja like it? Remember, the poll's still open! Go check it out on my profile.**

**As always, fair winds!**

**~MoRC**


End file.
